INGATAN X PERASAAN X PENGORBANAN
by Shireishou
Summary: Saat Hunter X Hunter The Series eps Akhir dimana menjelaskan perasaan Pakunoda dengan mendalam. Langit malam begitu kelam diiringi germis yang jatuh perlahan. Menyisakan genangan air kemerahan di bawah pantulan lampu di kota terbuang yang tak kalah kelam


**INGATAN PERASAAN PENGORBANAN**

**Base On : **Hunter X Hunter karya Yoshihiro Togashi  
**Central Character : **Pakunoda  
**Time Line :** Hunter X Hunter The Series eps Akhir  
**BGM :** Hina vs Meji (Naruto) 

Langit malam begitu kelam diiringi germis yang jatuh perlahan. Menyisakan genangan air kemerahan di bawah pantulan lampu di kota terbuang yang tak kalah kelam. Sepatu yang kukenakan menerobos genangan air yang bergemericik bersahutan. Langit tiba-tiba membisu dan mengehentikan tangisnya. Membiarkanku berjalan hanya diiringi sepoi angin dingin yang menusuk.

Pikiranku mengembara jauh. Menyusuri lembar demi lembar memori yang tersusun rapih di benakku. Kenangan tentangnya--orang yang paling ingin kulindungi--orang yang paling kusayangi--melintas satu-satu. Namun kini aku sudah tak mungkin lagi bisa bersamanya. Bahkan untuk berbicara dengannya pun adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Aku menunduk pedih.

_Judgement chain_ yang ditusukkan di jantungku adalah belenggu abadi yang memisahkan diriku dengannya. Mata Merah juga melakukan hal yang sama pada diri pimpinan. Meskipun begitu, akulah yang secara tidak langsung menusukkan rantai itu ke jantungnya. Akulah yang menyetujui persyaratan itu! Meski aku sadar betul, kalau pimpinan pasti tak setuju dengan tindakanku. Namun aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Lebih lagi... aku tak ingin ia mati...

"Yang penting bukanlah kepentingan individu. Tapi laba-laba!" Itu yang selalu ia tekankan. Loyalitas tinggi pada laba-laba! Menyerahkan semua untuk laba-laba! Aku sadar betul ia rela mati di tangan Mata Merah asal Laba-laba tetap berjaya. Tetapi kami... ah... paling tidak aku, tidak menginginkan kematiannya. Dia adalah orang yang kematiannya paling tidak kuinginkan. Aku hidup untuknya... kesetiaanku untuknya... dan... cintaku juga untuknya.

Angin mendesau lirih membelai rambutku. "Meoong..." Kudengar suara seekor kucing mengeong lirih. Di sudut yang gelap muncul seekor kucing putih mungil yang terlihat ketakutan. Aku tersenyum. Rupanya ia tersesat.

"Pus... sini...!" Aku memanggilnya lembut sembari mengangsurkan tanganku supaya ia mendekat. Kucing putih itu mendekat pelan dan mengusapkan kepalanya yang lembut di tanganku. Aku mengelusnya dan mengangkatnya. Memeluknya sembari kembali berjalan.

"Kau tersesat ya? Tenang, aku akan membawamu kembali ke tempat teman-temanmu berada." Aku mengelus-elus kepalanya. Ia mengeong bahagia. Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu di dalam kucing ini. Tersesat, tak tau arah, tak punya tempat untuk di tuju di dalam kepekatan kota terbuang, sampai akhirnya ia datang. Menolongku dan membawaku bersamanya. Menjadi salah satu dari delapan orang pendiri laba-laba, dan mengangkat ia sebagai pimpinan.

Kucing bermata ungu itu tiba-tiba meloncat dari genggamanku. Menikung di sebuah gang sempit yang gelap. Namun, diujung gang yang seperti tak pernah dijamah itu, nampak puing-puing sisa taman bermain yang kini dipenuhi kucing-kucing berbagai rupa dengan eongan yang memecah keheningan malam.

Ia telah kembali ke tempat teman-temannya. Seekor kucing hitam menatap anggun dari ketinggian. Duduk dengan gagah dan menatap ke arahku penuh ketenangan. Aku tertegun menatapnya. Sosok yang sangat kukenang... ah... mungkin aku terlalu berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Meoong!" Kucing bermata ungu itu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

"Meoong..." Balasku sembari tersenyum. "Selamat kembali, ke tempat teman-temanmu."

Aku berbalik keluar dari tempat itu. Kembali berjalan menemui takdir hidupku. Berjalan tuk 'kembali' ke tempat teman-temanku. Itupun jika aku masih bisa kembali. Aku menghela nafas pedih.

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas kata-kata kedua bocah itu. Mereka masih kecil, namun banyak hal dalam diri mereka yang membuatku kagum. Alasan mengapa mereka tidak mencoba kabur dariku meski mereka tau aku sedang cedera dan tak mungkin bisa mengejar mereka, membuat hatiku tersentuh.

"Justru... karena kami adalah temannya! Karena kami adalah teman, aku tidak ingin Kurapika sampai membunuh orang!" Gon menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Jadi... kalau ini bisa diselesaikan dengan pertukaran, itu adalah yang terbaik... " Killua tersenyum menatapku yang sedang terperangah. Mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri. Mengingatkanku, bahwa kami bertiga memiliki tujuan yang sama. Keinginan untuk ingin 'menyelamatkan' teman yang kami sayangi. Akupun tersenyum lega.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada laba-laba tentang alasan pimpinan tidak bisa kembali!? Alasan mengapa aku memilih menuruti keinginan Mata Merah yang justru membuat laba-laba kehilangan pimpinannya!? Alasan mengapa aku tak mengatakan apapun pada mereka tentang Mata Merah, juga alasanku menyimpan semua rahasia ini dalam benakku yang kian memburu. Aku didera kegalauan yang sangat. Aku mencintai laba-laba. Dan harapanku adalah supaya laba-laba tetap utuh meski telah kehilangan sosok seorang pimpinan. Mata Merah tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia tangguh! Namun jika aku bungkam, maka rahasia mata merah akan tetap terjaga, dan laba-laba bisa dalam bahaya.

Kutarik nafas panjang dan dalam. Mengusir segala kegalauan yang sedemikian mendera lubuk hatiku. Sudah kuputuskan... sudah kutentukan akhir dari kebimbangan ini. Untukku... masa depanku... juga masa depan laba-laba... Semoga saja keputusan yang kuambil tidak salah. Maafkan aku Qurroll... Maaf telah membuatmu harus mengalami hal seperti itu. Akan kuterima hukumanku sebentar lagi. Aku harap, kau bisa memahami alasanku melakukan semua ini...

"Mana pimpinan? APA?! PISTOL?!" Sphinx terperanjat kaget melihat kedatanganku yang menggenggam sepucuk pistol.

"Maaf, pimpinan tidak bisa datang. "Aku menjawab tenang.

"Jelaskan alasannya! Tapi kalau sampai kau salah...!" Aura membunuh Feitan keluar dengan jelas. Aku tetap tenang.

"Baiklah... Sebagai gantinya, enam peluru memori bom siap ditembakkan sekaligus." Aku menyentak pistolnya dan memasukkan enam peluru sekaligus. Peluru yang kubuat dengan menggunakan nen. "Ini adalah sama seperti jumlah anggota laba-laba saat pertama kali dibentuk." Aku mendongak. "Spinx... " Aku menatap matanya lembut, "Feitan... Machi... Sharnock... Nobunaga... Franklin. " Kutatap satu persatu wajah-wajah yang selama ini selalu ada di dekatku. Orang-orang yang meski sering saling bertengkar namun memiliki tujuan yang sama denganku. Orang-orang yang selama ini selalu ada di sisiku. Menemaniku menjalankan kehidupan yang kelam, tapi membahagiakan. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Maukah kalian menerima ini? Ingatanku... Perasaanku..." Aku mengacungkan pistolku lurus kedepan.

"Jangan-jangan Paku..." Machi terlihat mengkhawatirkan kondisiku. Aku bahagia. Selama ini, selain Qurroll, dialah yang paling memahami aku.

Kutembakkan enam peluru itu satu persatu. Mengarahkannya pada kepala mereka berenam. Cahaya kuning terang membias di sekeliling peluru yang meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh itu. Menghujam dahi teman-temanku. Cahaya putih keperakan memancar keluar. Mataku terpejam. Mereka sedang membaca seluruh isi dari ingatanku... termasuk segala perasaanku. Tiada yang lebih menyenangkan buatku untuk membagi segala yang ada di hatiku kepada orang-orang yang sangat kupercaya. Hatiku berdebar haru.

Aku mendengarnya... suara lirih yang pasti merayap lambat. Gemerincing rantai yang seolah menyayat telingaku. Aku terbelalak. Kematian sudah menjemputku. Ia sudah datang dengan pasti ke arahku.

DEG... tekanan besar menohok jantungku. Kurasakan sakit yang luar biasa sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

Seandainya aku bisa terlahir kembali... aku ingin bisa selalu di sisimu...

**THE END**

(Aku nangis pertama kali nonton eps ini. Ini adalah cerminan perasaan Pakunoda yang bisa kurasakan. Buat fans Paku, maaf kalo fic nya kalian rasa jelek-emank jelek ya?- Semua dialog persis sama dengan versi dubbing Indo-nya)

Kamar Kos 2005


End file.
